Eden
by thursdaywench
Summary: A girl needs help from Sam, but only in his dreams. what about reality? limp, hurt, angst, snark, all the good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so wench is a freaking retard and screwed up her two stories...so yeah, here's Eden. so sorry to all who are getting plagued with emails! i don't own the Super or the Natural, so blech! reviews are like bad presents, they're fun to give! **

* * *

Sam was walking through the most beautiful garden he'd ever seen. No, not beautiful, peaceful. Yeah, that was it. Every plant, flower and tree was brimming with life; everything lit with an inner light, no death. Demons did not exist, time was not a concern, but best of all, there was no pain, no sense of loss. Sam felt completely calm for the first time in over a year. 

But as he turned a corner, he noticed he wasn't alone. A girl was sitting on a bench. She was pretty, in a simple way. She had long blonde hair, currently hiding her face and showering in a cascade.

"Hey," Sam said.

"Hey Sam," She looked up, and as she did, he noticed she had the most gorgeous blue eyes, the kind he could swim in. "Do you like my garden?"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" He wasn't worried, just curious as to how she knew.

"Hmm, silly! I'm in your head!" She laughed and it felt like cool water running down his back.

"But I've never met you before." Sam was confused, where was this place? "What's your name?"

"It depends on who you ask," the girl gave an aura of happiness, intelligence, and tranquility, "some people call me 'freak' or 'weirdo' while others call me 'b'." she shrugged "But on my birth certificate, it says 'Kerry'. You can call me whatever you like." She said it matter-of-factly, unperturbed by the names people were calling her. Sam ignored it since she didn't care, besides, he was more interested in where they were.

"OK Kerry, where are we? Is this place real? Why are you in my head?" He began to feel nervous, an alien feeling in this garden.

"Oh Sam, don't worry! This place is ours and ours alone!" But even with her bright smile and glittering eyes, she looked away quickly.

"But you didn't answer my questions..."

"Sam, please, don't get agitated! You'll only make it worse!" And, in fact, as Sam's worry increased, several flowers lost their petals and trees were beginning to turn. "No, no, no...NO!" Kerry began to hug herself.

"Kerry, what's wrong?" Sam's worry, far from dropping, intensified as she began to change too. "What's happening?"

Even as he rushed forward to console her, Kerry's skin began to turn into a deep grey. She kept repeating "no, no no..." with her head in her hands. Her luscious locks began to fall out in great clumps. "Don't look at ME!" Kerry tried to fend Sam off in humiliation, but even as she flung out her hand, the skin covering it fell to the ground with a SPLAT!

"KERRY! Wha-?" Sam could only watch as the once beautiful girl decomposed before his eyes. "What do I do to fix this?"

She moaned, though out of disgust at him or in pain, he could not tell. He tried in vain to grip her. The skin on her shoulders came off in his hands, and as he looked on in horror, her muscles began to slough off. No longer able to hold herself up, she began to fall off her bench. Sam grabbed for her again, but in his hands was nothing like the beautiful girl she was.

"...Sam..." Kerry was struggling for breath, as her lungs began to pop and shrivel, "Sam, help me! help me...Please!"

"But what can I do?"

The only thing that answered him was the popping of those deep blue eyes and before he realized it, Sam was holding bones.

* * *

"KERRY!" Sam Winchester awoke with a start, calling out her name and drenched in sweat.

In the next bed, Dean Winchester jolted awake, looking around all corners of the room, looking for unknown attackers through his half awake eyes.

"Sam?...What?" Now he looked halfway between anger and concern. "You havin' one o' those freaky-a visions again? Hopefully one involving Playboy bunnies?"

"Huh?...No, don't think so..." Sam was still trying to piece it together himself. He knew there was peace, a garden, and a beautiful girl. "It was a dream...there was this girl..."

"Oh, Sammy's gettin' laid in his dreams!" He was playing it cool, but Dean always knew Sam's dreams were no kegger. "With that chick, Kerry? The one you were callin' to?"

"Yeah. We were in a garden, then it got weird..."

"She's kinky?" Dean asked hopefully, though he knew that had nothing to do with the dream.

"No, Dean, shut up, I got a headache."

"Alright, so it was weird how?...Damn, it's five, no more sleep for me..."

Looking at his watch, Sam also figured that it was time to get dressed. Besides, he wasn't getting anymore sleep today. Not with the pictures of _her_ in his head.

"So how was it weird? c'mon Sam, make with the sharin' "

Sam sighed. "She died"

"Well okay, that's not weird, at least for the stars of your head show."

"No, it was different, different than the visions."

"A new car different, or a new body different?"

"Neither, I can't really explain it," Sam paused, as if ready to jump off the high dive, "I felt peaceful in the beginning, calm, not like the visions."

"C'mon feelings boy, you can tell me about it over some Java." Dean shrugged on his favorite leather jacket and got out the keys to his '67 Impala.

Following him out the door, Sam pondered for a moment. "Well, I was walking though a garden-" Dean snorted. "Oh, shut up! Anyway, I was walking, and this girl was sitting on a bench. She knew my name, and said the garden was hers."

Dean lost it, and opening the car door, fell into his seat laughing his head off. "You're a dirty-minded boy, you know that Sammy?"

"DEAN! C'mon, I'm serious here, Kerry could be in danger!" He sat down in the car, long limbs folding into the interior

"Alright, alright, continue, don't get your panties in a bunch..."

"Right, so, I asked her how she knew me, and she said that it was my head that we were in. I asked her where we were, really, but she avoided the question. I know, it sounds like a normal dream, but then it changed. I started getting worried, then all the plants died."

They pulled into a diner parking lot, parked, and got out.

"So? Plants dying may mean evil, but in dreams that doesn't really matter. I dream 'bout Demon stuff all the time."

"No, then she started to rot! Like nothing we've seen so far! First Kerry's skin went grey, then it shed right off her! Next went her hair, then her muscles just fell off!"

"Would it be too un-manly for me to say 'ew'?" Dean cringed, "It's like that shape-shifter, huh?"

"Nah, this was like dry rot...but anyway, that wasn't the worst of it. Even though her muscles were gone, she could still speak. She said, 'Sam, help me please!' 'Course, I didn't know _what_ to do, so I asked, but she was barely alive. Then her eyes exploded..."

"DUDE!" Dean looked down at his plate of eggs, "Man, now I can't eat..."

"Yeah, well, I saw them...what do you think it means?"

"I don't know, but with your HD visions there, it could be anything, could be nothin'..."

"Yeah, I guess...hey, what do you mean, you dream about Demons?"

"Nuthin', just forget I said it" Dean dug into his food, repressing the exploding eyeballs.

"C'mon Dean. Do you have nightmares?"

"NO!" He looked away, " I dream that I hunt stuff and kill the SOBs."

"Fine, whatever...let's just eat."


	2. Chapter 2

Since they had no leads on anything to hunt, Sam went to the local library. He knew a few websites that could track down missing persons, or, at least, the police reports of them. He perused the sites for any missing women by the name of Kerry. The first two came up with nothing. _Guess it's not a popular name_, Sam mused. But on the site centered on the northeast area, the database came up with three hits. Seeing is how two of them were sixty-year-old women, Sam discounted them. The third caught his eye. A 19-year-old girl had gone missing on her way home from her job. She lived in Eden, NY and worked in the next town over, only 5 miles away. Her mom said that Kerry was closing at work, usually home by one in the morning, but she never came home. The convenience store where she worked said she left, the manager seeing Kerry driving in her usual direction. Really not cause for alarm in Sam's book of weird. But then he did a search for house fires in the Western New York area. Sure enough, there was one, but in 1988, not 1987.

_That's odd, all the others happened in the same year as mine. But then, the pattern's been broken before. Wait a minute! Her mom called the police about her disappearance. She should have died..._

He brought up the article on the house fire.

"Wha-? This can't be good..."

* * *

"Dean, I'm telling you, she's one of us!"

"No, she's one of _you_, and we don't even know that for certain!"

They were back in the motel, eating chinese from the take-out joint down the road.

"Dean, c'mon, when have I been wrong? Kerry's in trouble, and we may be the only one's to help her!"

"You really think so?" Dean knew there was no use arguing; they had nothing else to do and besides, Sam was right, as usual. "You said yourself, it wasn't a normal vision."

"Yeah, but it was still real, especially the headache that came with it..." Sam grimaced, "Alright, I'm beat. Though I doubt any sleep will come."

"Right, fine, we'll leave tomorrow. Where'd you say she was?"

"Eden, New York."

"Wait, the town's called Eden, and you dreamt about a garden? Are you sure her name wasn't Eve? 'Cause fig leaves...eh?"

"No, dumbass, it was Kerry." Sam was already half-asleep, contrary to his suspicions of not getting any.

"Sure man, just sayin', woulda been funny...g'night"

But Sam was somewhere else entirely.

* * *

"Sam..." He heard her voice, but couldn't see anything. Again, a faint "Sam", but then "SAM! Hurry up! I can't hold it long!"

"What? Hold it?" Sam opened his eyes, or whatever it is that happens when you dream. This time, he was in a house. It was nice, in a country sort of way. _So I guess Eden is not a city_. He was just inside the front door, with a hallway to the dining room in front, a formal room to the left and stairs leading up to the right.

"Sam! Up here, and be quick!" Kerry's voice was urgent, but not in angry sort of way. Sam took the stairs tow at a time, reaching the second floor in no time. On his immediate left, the light was on in a bedroom. "C'mon Sam, come see my room!"

"Why are we here? What happened to the garden?"

"Sam, listen carefully, you mustn't come! She'll kill you! She's been trying to control me to get to you! The garden was her doing."

"Who's 'she'?" Sam felt growing dread, the kind usually associated with Demons. But nothing about the room changed, like the time before.

"A witch! And I don't mean the kind with a B! She's holding me captive and needs two more for her...sacrifice"

"What? A sacrifice?"

"I'm not sure, but every 15 years, 3 people go missing in my area. The people are usually rumored to have 'powers', and turn up in the middle of a cornfield, stretched out and gutted. I'll be honest enough to say eww." She laughed hollowly, "No one ever knows who does it, they just keep searching or chalk it up to young lovers running away. Then, a week later, BLAH" She mimed someone's gut spilling onto the floor.

"But if this witch has you and you think she's the killer, then aren't you worried? And why isn't she controlling you now?"

Kerry shrugged, "I'm not really too bothered by the whole death thing. I know there's a better place for me. Plus, I'll see my dad again."

"He died, didn't he?...In that fire?"

"Yeah." She looked so calm, it was saddening. Sam felt an immense pity, and a huge amount of protectiveness. _I will not let her be killed!_

"NO! SAM, YOU MUST NOT COME HERE! I will not let you and Dean walk into this trap, only to be killed alongside the one you wanted to save!" Her anger and fear were so thick that Sam could taste it. But her skin didn't begin to change like before. No, she just sat on her bed, with a glare of stubbornness that even made Sam slightly nervous.

"Hey, you're not...well...decaying." He said, surprised, "And stay out of my thoughts!""Yes, because this is my own doing, not hers. I'm in full control. Some thoughts are just too loud not to hear, Sammy."

"Don't call me that...How is she controlling you? How'd you gain it back?"

"I don't know how she's doing it, but she thinks I'm weaker than I am. Besides," She looked around at the room and took a deep breath, "this is my core, my innermost place."

"Core? Like your essence?"

She laughed, again, not from happiness, "No Sam, this is my place of mental safety, my happy place! I come here as a last vestige of haven. Can't you figure out my power yet?"

"...And now _I'm_ here." The weight of her trust hit him like a semi. "You trust me enough to be here?"

"Well, you certainly can't do anything here anyway, not unless I let you." She tried for a light-hearted laugh, but it came out fake.

_Damn, she's almost as bad as Dean. Him and his bravado._ But now Sam had a firm resolve. She might be stubborn, but he was more so. Keeping his thoughts 'quiet', Sam decided, _I will save her!_

"Oh, Fudge-Nuts!" Kerry looked frantic, "She's back! Alright Sam, I'm gonna have to go, I don't know what she'll do to either of us if she finds out you're here. Please promise me Sam, promise me NOT to come here!" Her pleading look urged on his resolve and hate of the witch.

"Kerry, I _have_ to! You're going to die!"

"No Sam, you will too if you come! Don't worry about me! I'll die either way!" Everything was fading, and fading fast.

"Kerry!" _Not again!_ Sam wanted to save her, but she was right. He was powerless here. Within seconds, everything was black again. Yet he heard one more call, a faint "good-bye Sam..."

If it's the last thing I do, I will save her! And with that final thought, Sam awoke with a start.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at Eden the next afternoon, the ride somewhat strained, as each brother was lost in his own thoughts. Sometimes they schemed a rescue plan; sometimes they worried. Dean was of course worried for Sam. They were supposed to hunt supernatural things, not have dreams of how to save them. Sam was worried for everyone. He hadn't told Dean about the whole 3 thing. He wouldn't let it get to that. Besides, no need to worry him more...

Queen's "Bicycle" came on the radio. Dean turned it up. "Bi-cycle! Bi-cycle!" Dean threw back his head in a foolish attempt at Freddie Mercury, "I want to ride my Bi-cy-cle!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Dean to act the idiot to relieve tension!

"Finally, the beast awaketh! My devious plan hath worked!"

"What? Dean, that's the last time we get a room with video games. Old English only works in Zelda."

"Right, err- what are we gonna do, now that we're here?" They were on the main road, apparently Eden is quite a small town.

Sam consulted the page from the website, "Uh, ok, here we are. Her mom lives on Ditchum Street, let's go talk to her first," He looked at the map, "take the next right."

The pulled up to a modest house five minutes later, got out and walked up to the door. Sam rung the doorbell. A woman in her mid 40's answered. She had salt-n-pepper hair and was fit.

"I have all the copies of the Watchtower that I want, have all the boy scout popcorn I need, and I won't vote for anyone younger than me."

Dean was caught between amusement and shock. Sam just looked at the women over Dean's shoulder. Then he elbowed past him.

"No, ma'am, uh, we're friends of Kerry's. We heard she went missing and we came to help. I'm Sam and this is Dean."

"Friends? From where? She never mentioned a Dean, and you're definitely not the Sammy I remember!"

"Yeah, he's Sammy alright." Dam was being completely unhelpful.

"No ma'am, we met your daughter at Syracuse, through Facebook." Sam gave his best grin, while Dean was mentally scratching his head. Facebook?

"Oh, that dratted website! I knew it was going to bring home some freak or another!" She began to close the door in their faces. "...See where that's got her..."

"No, we're from the band!" Sam tried once more, while Dean continued to be dumbfounded. _God, Sammy, we gotta work on your cover stories...the band...honestly! Who would fall for that!_

"OH! Really? I'm sorry, she never mentioned you! Come in, come in! What do you play?"

_This was just a day of surprises_, thought Dean, but he shrugged it off as he went in. "Guit-"

"Ah, I play trumpet, while Dean here plays the flute." Sam threw a mischievous look behind him as he walked in. But he stopped dead in the foyer. It was the room from his dream. "Dean!" He whispered, "this is it, it's where I was last night!"

"Where she talked to you?" Of course, he would never admit it, but Dean would've been relieved if they had drove here for nothing. It still creeped him out that Sam was going all "Medium" on them.

"So, do you boys want anything to drink? Coffee? Milk? OJ? Sorry, we're non-alcoholic here!" Mrs. Black laughed, and Sam could see where Kerry got her infectious laugh from. After they got some coffee, the three of them sat down at the Black's kitchen table. She sighed, "Now that Kerry's gone missing, and Mr. Black being long dead, its so empty here. Maybe I should get a cat..."

"So, Mrs. Black, what happened to Nancy?" Dean let Sam take the lead on this one, he had barely any clue on the situation anyway.

"She was coming home from that job of hers...has she told you about it? That crappy convenience store?"

"Yeah, sure, just that she worked."

"Well, she closes at night with an idiot of a manager, doesn't come home 'til 1 in the morning, and then can't sleep! It's no wonder she always has headaches!"

"Headaches? Is there anything unusual about these?" Ha, now there was something Dean was familiar with, "any unexplained events, strange happenings?"

"Um, ah, no...i don't know, don't think so..." Mrs. Black looked hard at her mug, plainly hiding something about her daughter.

"Look. Mrs. Black, we're here to help." Sam put on his usual charm, "You can tell us anything; it may help find her."

She looked very apprehensive. "I shouldn't tell you," they leaned forward, "but anything to get my baby back...She...she has these...abilities." She expected them to think her mad, but they only shared a knowing look.

"What kind of abilities?" Sam asked

"No, I shouldn't tell you... "

"Please Mrs. Black, you don't understand." Sam took the plunge. "I have abilities too. And...and...Kerry has been contacting me..."

"What? You've heard from my girl? When? Where?"

"Not in the normal means..." It was his turn to be cagy.

"She's in trouble, isn't she? She used her gifts...oh wow..." She sat back, white as a sheet.

"She came into my dreams, Mrs. Black." They half expected her to rage and order them out of the house. Instead, she leaned back and gave a huge sigh.

"Kerry-god, I don't know if I'm explaining this right-she, well...she enters people's minds and controls their-"

"Thoughts? Damn thought controllers!" Dean looked venomous, finally able to place his frustrations on something he knew.

"NO! No, no, she doesn't control thoughts! And besides, she's not that type of person!...No, it's more of what she calls "our inner realities", the environments of our mind. She can control what or where they are."

"Yes! That's why she said I was unable to do anything in her room!"

Dean and Mrs. Black both looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Not that!"

"Good. Because my daughter can do better!"

Shortly later they left, and Dean was still chuckling over what Mrs. Black had said. "Hey, what do you mean flute? Trumpet? And how come you got the manly instrument? What's Facebook?"

Sam laughed, "Ha, you play the flute cause you deny your girlishness, and I play the trumpet cause I'm awesome. Kerry played in her Marching Band at college. I knew that from Facebook, a popular social website. I happen to have a profile there."

"Is it like Myspace, cause I checked that out, and they really need to wear less clothes in order to be porn."

"No, Dean, it's where people keep in touch with each other when they're at college."

"Oh, well thats lame."


	4. Chapter 4

They decided to go to Kerry's work after visiting her mom, but they pretty much knew what happened. Dean figured that she was jumped somewhere on her way home. Sure enough, Sam's phone rang. It was Mrs. Black.

"Hey, oh...wow...I'm sorry...okay, Mrs. Black, alright, sure, yep, we'll be careful. No problem Mrs. Black." Suddenly, Sam looked very uncomfortable, "uh...thank you...well, thats, thanks Mrs. Black...okay...ummm, sure, thanks again. Bye."

"Ha, what was that about?" Dean was eavesdropping, of course, Sam being a foot away, it was hard not to. But the second half of the conversation sounded more interesting than the first.

"Well, they found Kerry's car, abandoned out along side one of the cornfields near her house."

"There's no cornfields there."

"Yeah, up the road and to the right, it's all farm country."

"Ok, so we'll go there after Willy's."

"Willy's?" _ Dean has gone off the deep end._

"Yeah dude, that's where she works, Wilson Farms. You're the crazy one in the family, not me. But what was she talking about after?" Dean grinned, thinking back to the last thing the crazed lady told Sam.

Sam looked out the window, "She...uh...told me that I was worth her daughter after all..."

Dean roared with laughter, "Wahoo Sammy! Gettin' in with the folks!"

"Shut up!" nevertheless, Sam grinned, "So, I think we know where Kerry is."

They pulled up to a convenience store with a chinese place next to it. It was reasonably busy for 8 at night. They advertised beer, cigarettes, groceries, and New York State Lottery.

"Hey! Sam, let's play the lottery!"

"Yeah, and who would claim it, Mr. I-like-to-be-charged-with-murder-in-my-spare-time?"

"Oh...right"

They went in and waited until the manager was free. The cashier was a young guy who continuously threw the brothers an angry look. Dean couldn't resist, "Dude, hey, how's it hangin'?" The guy grunted and turned around to make sandwiches.

The manager, Cathy, was a formidable woman, but when the boys walked up to her, her face broke into a helpful smile. "What can I do for you boys?"

"Hey, I'm Sam, this is Dean. We're from corporate, investigating into the Black disappearance."

"But corporate already sent the dogs out." She looked suspicious. Clearly, Mrs. Black was overreacting with this bulldog in charge.

"Yes, well, we're just makin' sure, dotting all the 'i's, ya know?" Dean decided to be more active in questioning, now that it was just a kidnapping, Winchester style.

"Right," She didn't seem convinced, "Well, I'll just tell ya what I told them, Kerry and I closed and left at 12:35 that night. We would've been out earlier, but she wanted to make sure the morning people had everything they needed."

"You're open 24 hours?"

"No, we set up for them. Put out coffee grinds, pull rolls for sandwiches and subs, the usual, just so they have less to do when they come in at 6am. Then, Kerry never came back in. That's all I know. Excuse me, I have work to do."

"No, ma'am, please wait. There wasn't any strange occurrences, weird people?"

"No, Kerry was a good kid..." She started walking away.

"Was? Why are you talking about Kerry like she's already dead?" Sam was getting angry at this woman for being so unhelpful and callous.

"Well, no, not dead, I just thought she ran away. You don't stay in this job for the pay." She looked mollified, like she realized that Sam was closer to Kerry and not who he said they were. Strangely, she didn't call them out on it, but rather helped them. "Hey, I just remembered...there was someone other than the usual weirdos. A lady came in around 11:30, while Kerry was mopping up the store. Kerry didn't notice," She chuckled, "No, she's always dancin' down the aisles with her mop!...Yeah, that lady was just watching her for like ten minutes, then she left, a huge gloating grin on her face, like those people who win the lottery and keep it for themselves!" Dean coughed "Yeah, she had all these nutty necklaces. Some of them didn't look natural, if you know what I mean. Other than that, she was pretty normal. Long blonde hair, green eyes. Creepy as hell though."

"Thanks so much ma'am, we'll find her."

"Good. Kerry was a good kid, she wouldn't just leave, like those corporate bastards believe."

As they left, Dean gave a cheerful wave and smile to the kid behind the counter. The kid scowled.

"Alright, Sammy, let's hunt us a witch!"

* * *

They pulled off of the side of the road where Kerry's car was found. Nothing was there now, of course; her car was towed for evidence.

"Now, why did Mrs. Black not find it before?" Dean was somewhat suspicious of no one noticing an abandoned car, as the road was quite busy. There'd better not be a scarecrow around here, he thought

"Well, farmers occasionally park on these roads, and Mrs. Black rarely comes this way." They opened the trunk. "Now, what would work best against a powerful witch?" Sam sorted through the guns, knives, and usual equipment needed to hunt down the badies.

"Well, I'd think lopin' off her head would do the trick, so knife or sword. Messy, though. A gun might work."

"Hmm..i've got this that I haven't used yet." Sam took out a rather odd looking double sided dagger that was curved on both ends, looking sad. "God, I haven't seen this since Jess died."

"Well, let's put it to use. Watch out Witchy-poo, Sammy's got a knife!"

"Witchy-poo?"They stared out across the field. "Hey Dean, up ahead, is that a shack?"

"Yeah," the shack looked like it housed old farm implements, but also looked solid enough. They walked up to it.

"Hmm..." Sam stopped for a minute.

"What?"

"Dunno, I feel...something."

"What Lassie, is Timmy in the shack?"

"Very funny, smarta" They went in. Sam called through the haze, "Kerry?"

"Sam?" A faint call came, not from further in, but from below.

"Kerry? Where are you?"

"Sam! Ah Fudge-Nuts! I told you not to come! She'll be back any minute!"

"Just tell me how to get you out and then we'll leave, all of us."

There was silence for a few painful seconds, "Alright...if you go all the way back, there's a trapdoor, handle near the wall. It should open easily."

They walked back, edging around mowers and a hand plow.

"God, who the hell would use a push mower on _this_ field?" Dean got there first. "Uh, Sam, cover your ears."

"Why?"

"There's a lock on the door, new, by the looks of it. I'll have to shoot it off."

"Oh. Kerry! Cover your ears!"

"Uh, I can't. My hands are kinda chained to the wall."

"Well, sorry kid, gotta get you out." Dean shot the lock, causing a massive reverb throughout the tiny metal filled space.

They opened the door, and climbed down the stairs. The girl of Sam's dreams, literally, was chained to the wall, standing very uncomfortably. Though she didn't look like the previous times they'd met. Her once gorgeous locks of blonde hair were dusty and draggled, her clothes gray from dirt, dust, and soot.

"Hey there boys." She smiled and her beauty shown through. She attempted a hostess's demeanor. "I'm glad you could make it, welcome to my humble abode."

"Kerry, are you alright?" Sam hurried over to her.

"Yeah, 'cept the whole numbness throughout my body."

"Yo, lovebirds, what's up with this place?" Dean was looking around. Sam looked too. There were three pairs of cuffs, only one pair currently in use. Sam filled with dread, and a slight hint of guilt. Dean figured it out, "Oh, son of a..."

"Smart boy, aren't you?" Sam and Dean spun around. There she was, the witch.

"You bit-" Sam started for the stairs. But halfway there, she clutched his head in agony. "AARRRGH!" At the same time, Nancy also stared yelling, hands itching to get to her head.

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

"See, boy, you are nothing but my food!" The witch stood there, bathed in a purplish light, her hands raised in claws. One was pointed at Sam, the other at Kerry. Her hands convulsed, and giving twin yells of pain, the psychics collapsed, unconscious.

"Oh, that's it Sabrina!" Dean pulled out his gun, "You put one more spell on them, and I'll spell 'B' with bullet holes!"

"Ha! Silly human! Think you're so tough!" The witch brought her hands across her chest in a quick motion. Dean's gun was ripped out of his hands.

"Hey!" But Dean's next retort was cut short by another quick hand motion. Dean's body flew through the air, blasting him into a wall. As he slid down the stone, he also slid into the black abyss, losing all thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: wow, with all the mistakes i found in this chapter, i'm surprised i wasn't hung for bad writing...geez Heather, tell a girl when shit like that happens!!! hope i found all the mistakes!**

* * *

Dean woke up with his head on his arms. _Well, this is unexpected_, he thought, _and here I was thinkin' was gonna work the chain gang_...He looked up.

"What the hell..." Dean was completely taken aback. He was home. Really home, in Lawrence! He was sitting at their kitchen table. He ran his fingers along the wood, feeling a stab of nostalgia. It was set too, like someone was going to have a fancy dinner. There were four places. Dean looked closer. To his left, a place-card said "Dad", to his left, "Mom". No...it couldn't...Dean jumped out of his chair, tagged "Dean", and looked at the opposite seat. Sure enough, it read "Sammy". _Shit, what kinda spell did she put on me?_

"It's no spell Dean," Kerry came around the corner, "As I told Sam, 'we're in your head, silly!' I'm guessing this is yours."

"No! He's the psychic, I just shoot stuff!...Did the witch put a spell on me?"

"Tiffany."

"What?"

"Tiffany, that's her name, the witch."

"That's a horrible witch name! What happened to Sabrina, or Glinda?"

Kerry laughed, "Sure, whatever. Anyway, it's no spell. At least, not on you. It's on me."

"That wallop you and Sam got?"

"Yeah, it sets off my power, sends it into overdrive. But apparently targets people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously, you and Sam aren't from around here. There were plenty of people to hit with the mojo, but instead, I got Sam. Now, for some reason, I'm here." She gestured around her.

"You mean you can't control where you go?"

"No, I can, just not with Tiffany's hocus pocus. Man, that stuff packs a punch! I used to be out for days..."

"How long have you been here, exactly?"

"Well, two since contacting Sam, and then two before that."

"God, that blows. And why are you still in my head? It's way too personal here, sister!"

"Sorry, can't help it! I'm stuck. Blame it on the witchcraft, the whole lack of control usually comes from being under its influence...Oh! Your turkey's done!" Sure enough, a buzzer went off above the stove.

"What? I didn't cook a turkey! No one's even here."

"But you wanted them to, didn't you Dean?"

"NO! Look chickie, I'm not in your head, so stay out of mine! Yes, I want my family together, but that's never going to happen...never!" The buzzer stopped suddenly.

"Oh. Well, ummm..." She looked around awkwardly.

"Look, how do we get outta here? I need to find Sam. Especially if what you say is true about the whammy heightening your Miss Cleo syndrome."

"Oh, don't worry, he's here, stuck with us."

"Where, here?"

"The cellar"

"Oh...DAMMIT!" Dean pounded his fists on the table, sending silverware clattering, "Why didn't he tell me?" But as he looked up to where Kerry stood, she wasn't there.

Instead, he heard, "Dean! Dean, awake up! I'm out of your head!"

* * *

Dean woke up to World War Three. Or, at least, it sounded like it. A man was screaming while a battle raged right above Dean's head.

"What the hell...?" He groaned and opened his eyes. Nothing was in front of him, just the dirt walls of their prison. Dean was standing next to one wall, his hands above his head and shackled. The yelling was off to his left. He turned his head, sending pain shooting down his spine. _ Oh, that witch, I'm gonna kill her! _ But what he saw next sent his anger clear into the realm of rage. Sam was shackled like Dean, but he was howling like a man on the rack. "Sam! Sam, HEY! What's wrong?" Dean had to shout, but still Sam didn't stop. His face was screwed up in utter agony. "SAM!"

"He can't hear you!" Kerry was to Dean's right, cringing at the din. "He must be still under the witch's hex!"

"SAM! C'MON MAN! FIGHT IT OFF!" Dean began pulling at his restraints, with no success. Sam's voice was going hoarse, his hands curled into claws. He strained against the manacles, but not like he was trying to get free. No, they were reaching for his head, wanting to hold it as the visions flew past. As his shrieks redoubled, Dean's attempts at breaking free from his own bonds also intensified. "That witch is going to pay! I'm gonna kill her slowly!"

"Hey, this might be a little unimportant, but what's going on upstairs?"

Above them, it sounded like all hell was breaking loose. Enormous crashes and thuds rocked the wooden ceiling above their heads.

Dean stopped his battle with the chains. "Who cares? My brother is practically living his nightmares, and you want to know what a couple of vandals are doing?"

"Dean, that's no vandals. They would've run off at him," She gestured with her chin to Sam, "animals would've left too. That's never happened before. There's nothing we can do for Sam right now."

Suddenly, Sam stopped. His face slackened and he fell forward, as far as his chains would allow. Sweat poured off his body and he was breathing like a marathon runner.

"Sam?" Dean asked hopefully, "Dude, you okay?"

There was no answer. "Sammy! C'mon man, talk to me!" Again, Dean tried to free himself, to no avail.

"Whoa! Everything stopped upstairs too!" Kerry had a look of realization of her face, "Did Sam...?"

"No. He gets visions..." Dean was confused, _there was that time with the dresser._.."Besides, don't you think we have more pressing matters than flying farm equipment?"

Sam stood up, ramrod straight. He featured contorted once more. "Sam?" But Dean's word was swallowed by the howl now coming from Sam. "NOOOO...!" His head thrown back, he looked so devastated that someone could've said that his entire world was crashing down around him. The noise didn't start upstairs, though.

"SAM!" Dean began struggling against his bonds, yet again. "C'MON! FUCK! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" As he could only watch in horror, blood began to trickle down Sam's face. "Sam! Kerry, what the Fuck is happening?"

"I-I-I don't know!" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"What kind of psychic are you?" Dean was angry, beyond angry, raging. He couldn't DO anything! A surge of adrenaline rushed through him, redoubling his efforts to yank his chains out of the wall. Sam was still in the throes of his vision, and for what seemed like an hour, Dean worked on the metal, his wrists becoming the same angry red that he felt, breaking the skin in some places.

It was no use. He was exhausted. His brother was going to die because of his curse and there was nothing Dean could do about it. As the sorrow and fatigue rolled over him, he felt a tug on his arms. He looked up, and as he did, the shackles fell from the wall. "What the...?" He was so shocked that it took him a second to realize he was free. He ran over to his younger brother, "Sam! C'mon bro," Dean grabbed his face, "wake up man!" Sam had since quieted, the last vision over, but he was still unresponsive. Dean realized that the blood had come from Sam's ears. "Umm...Kerry, did you ever have a problem with bleeding from your ears?"

"No...that's not good...is he alright? Breathing?"

"Yeah, if breathing's your only requirement for being alright. Hey, uh, you wouldn't happen to know where the key is?"

"Yeah, up with Tiffany, the bitch witch."

"Oh, wait," Dean dug into his pant's pockets, "where is it?" He looked around for his jacket. It was in the corner near the stairs, "Aha! Since our job tends to land us in sticky situations, I thought to add these-" he held up a paperclip "-to my wardrobe."

"Yes! Hurry! Hurry, get me down!" Kerry was practically jumping, but then again, she'd been down here for half a week.

Dean got her free, then went back to Sam, "C'mon Boy Wonder, let's get you some major Tylenol."

Kerry came over to help, after stretching out her traumatized muscles, "Uh, I don't think Tylenol is the answer Dean." She ducked under Sam's right arm as Dean took the left. The half walked, half dragged him to the stairs, "Damn, he weighs a ton!"

Dean laughed, glad that they were getting out. But as they got up the stairs, a key scraped in a lock. They stopped dead, Kerry swaying slightly because of exhaustion. The door swung open wide.

"Well, we can't have this."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, son of a..." _ Can this day go any worse?_ Dean tried to get his gun, but Sam's weight prevented him from reaching back to get it. He had put it in the back of his pants before getting Sam. "Hey, Tiff, any chance you'd like to not attack us?"

"How'd you get loose?" She didn't seem particularly concerned. She was carrying a rather suspicious looking bag, with the tip of a knife sticking out. She took a step forward, hand outstretched, "Go back down, before I blast you there."

"Uh...sure, Kerry, you good?" They started backing down the steps, dragging Sam with them. About halfway down, however, he groaned and moved slightly.

"Oh crap! He's gonna start again!" Kerry was half hysterical, probably because she was the smallest of the three of them.

But Sam didn't make another move or sound. As they laid him down, he groaned again but didn't move.

The witch followed them slowly, keeping an eye and hand trained on Dean. But as they stood up, Dean saw she was curious more than anything.

"What did you mean, 'He's gonna start again'? What's wrong with him?"

"You mean besides the fact you knocked him god knows where with your spell? Concerned that your sacrifice might die before you can put the kibosh on him?" Dean's anger flared unexpectedly, mostly because she was curious in that scientific can-I-experiement-on-you kind of way.

She took a step towards Sam.

"Oh no you don't!" Dean pulled out his gun and pointed it straight at the witch's chest, somewhat wary of the witch. His head still throbbed from the last time he pulled a gun on her.

"Silly boy, you couldn't get me with that before!"

"Excuse me for not having any of your hocus-pocus, you freak!"

She turned towards him, away from Sam. Now she was getting angry, "A freak?"

"Yeah bitch! I called you a freak!" Dean looked at Kerry, whose face was completely dumbfounded. Dean motioned with his head, and realizing what he was doing, she nodded and began moving behind Tiffany.

"Do you have a death wish, boy? Or do you _enjoy _pain?" She half grinned, an interested gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, I don't do old people, sorry. Up there with Necrophilia."

Kerry was directly behind the witch now, raising her shoe to bash it into their captor's head.

"Kerry dear, you don't want to do that." Tiffany hadn't taken her eyes off Dean during the entire exchange. Now, she whirled and sent a spell, flinging Kerry into the opposite wall. Kerry slid down, but Dean was relieved to see that she was still conscious.

"YOU THINK ME TO BE THAT STUPID?" Now Tiffany was pissed. Gunshots split the air as Dean fired his gun. But the witch didn't go down. No, in the silence following, there were two metallic clings as the bullets hit the ground.

"What?"

She had shielded the bullets, throwing up a wall of protection just before they hit her.

"I told you boy! Bullets won't work!" She started advancing on Dean, moving her hands in a complex gesture. He had no choice but to back into the wall.

A white-hot pain suddenly erupted in Dean's chest. He doubled over, struggling to breathe. His lungs felt as if they were on fire. With every torturous exhale, he was sure that he would spout fire. He was on the brink of passing out, oxygen couldn't reach his lungs, though he took deep breaths.

"How does it feel, having embers in your lungs? Every inhale sends more oxygen down to the flames, feeding it all the more." Tiffany explained this all very casually, "You must learn, you can't defeat me."

"Oh, I think you'll find we can."

There was a flash of blade. The witch's look of anger became one of shock, in the split second before her head tumbled to the ground and her body fell over.

Sam stood behind her, his knife in hand. He looked both exhausted and relaxed, with a tinge of pain.

"Sam! Hey, man, you're among the living! Dammit, don't scare me like that!" Dean stood up, all pain gone, and walked over to Sam, "How are ya?"

"Got a killer headache, but I'm cool." Sam looked around, "What happened?"

"Uh...do you remember anything from when you were out? Cause man, you had me freaked! You were yellin' and movin' all over the place."

"Oh. Yeah. It hurt..." Sam was avoiding Dean's curious look.

"Well, what did you see?"

"I don't know, let me sort it out."

Kerry joined them, massaging the points where her body hit the wall, "Urgh, I feel like I was hit by a semi."

The brothers exchanged a look that said, clearly, she's never been hit by a semi.

"What about you moving stuff, do you remember any of that?"

"What?"

Dean interrupted, "We don't know if that was you Sammy." He threw Kerry a pointed look. "Look, let's just get out of here. Man, I hate witches..."

* * *

"Hey, umm...what should we do about the body?" Kerry asked, "We can't just leave it here, it'll smell and someone will find it."

"Yeah, we'd better burn it." Dean hunted around his jacket for the Zippo. "Do people really come here anyway?"

"I dunno, probably. It's just out of season right now."

"Wait, those amulets!" Sam interjected.

"Amulets?"

"Yeah, the necklaces. We don't know what'll set them off."

"Good point. Let's take 'em."

"What? Dean, no. Those things are unpredictable and dangerous."

"Exactly. We'll just make sure that we use 'em on the bad guys, not us."

"Oh. Great." Sam had too big of a headache to argue. Besides, he could always get rid of them later.

They removed the charms and Dean set the witch ablaze. They hurried up the stairs and locked the trapdoor with the newly added lock.

"Well, that sucked."

"Yeah, hey Kerry, do you need a lift?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome. Hey, what happened to my car?" She grew somewhat alarmed, "She didn't...?"

"No, your mom said the police had it towed back to your house." They got into the Impala, Kerry looking around appreciatively.

"What?!? The police drove it..." She paled, "Well, at least it's at home...Oh goody!"

The raised their eyebrows at her.

"Can't a girl say 'oh goody' about her car?"

"uh...sure" Dean pulled into her driveway, "Holy crap..."

"What?" She looked through the windshield, worry showing on her face, "What's wrong?"

"A GTX?"

"Oh, you like my car?" She asked slyly

"Oh goody..." Dean echoed her sentiment.

In her driveway was a '65 Plymouth Belvedere GTX, black soft top.

"Tell me that's a convertible..."

"Uh-huh!" Kerry seemed very proud of her car, especially to another muscle car owner.

"Kerry, you're gonna have to let him drive that." Sam had his head on the backrest, eyes closed.

"What? No! No one but me drives my baby!"

Sam laughed tiredly, "That doesn't sound familiar. Dean, I think you've met your match."

"Can I at least look under the hood?"

"As long as you don't touch anything!"

Dean grumbled, but hurried over to pop the hood, while Sam and Kerry exchanged emails.

"Look, I know this stuff has probably freaked you out for a lifetime, but I think we're a part of something."

"Yeah, I know, save me the speech. I can deal. But I'm needed here, so I can't help you further, sorry."

"Yeah, well email me if anything strange pops up."

"You too! I want to be informed! And I don't want to go hunting through your head for it either!" She grinned, "But I did enjoy being the girl of your dreams..."

Sam gave her a half grin, "Yeah, don't think you'd enjoy the other plot lines in my head."

She shrugged, "Maybe I'll stop by your la-la land and say hi. I'll run a review before I show up completely."

"I'd like that. Just be careful what you get."

"Kerry, that is one bitchin' car." Dean was done ogling, though by the grease he attempted to hide, he done more than look.

She raised an eyebrow, clearly not fooled, "Sure, I know. Have a good look?"

"Uh-huh. Alright, let's hit the road Sammy. See ya Kerr-Bear, stay away from tool sheds."

"Yeah, Dean, as long as you eat some turkey now and again." She winked.

"Uh, yeah. 'Bye"

"Bye Kerry. Sorry for getting you involved." Sam began to frown

"No, no, I was already there. Sam, you saved me, not anything else!" She looked up, feeling the same pit in her stomach. "None of this is our fault." She reached up and hugged him.

He hugged back, somewhat surprised at her affection.

"Bye Sam. Take care of yourself."

"Yeah, you too."

And the brothers hopped into the Impala, leaving the garden of Eden behind.

* * *

**AN: well, now that that horror is done posting...grrr...again, sorry if your emails got spamed by this crap today! love, live, and review! **


End file.
